Blog użytkownika:LenaLadyNoir/Sofia Borka~ fanowska postać
Sofia Borka- 15-letnia nowa uczennica paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Pochodzi z Słowacji dokładniej miasteczka Bardejov, dobra przyjaciółka Patryka. W Paryżu zamieszkała nie dawno na względu na ciężką chorobę matki. Dzięki bransoletce na nogę zamieszkiwanego przez kwami wilka- Ravve może zamienić się w Sweet Revenge, i wraz pozostałymi posiadaczami miraculum chronią świat przed złem. Osobowość Normalnie Na początku po przyjeździe do Paryża była zakmnięta sobie i skryta, ale po pewnym czasie pokazała swój charakter. Sofia to pewna siebie, sympatyczną i wybuchową osobą. Też jest bardzo mściwa i złośliwa dla swoich wrogów, jest poważną pesemistką lecz często patrzy świat przez różowe okulary. Zwykle stara się myśleć racjonalnie, umie nagadać komuś kiedy trzeba. Uwielbia wnerwiać Patryka a on ją, jest trochę roztrzepana i rozkojarzona przez niebieskie migdały, umie manipulować innymi. Lubi być tajemnicza. Jako Sweet Revenge Dziewczyna staje się śmielsza i odważniejsza, przy okazji też agresywna i brutalna. Jest bardziej mściwa, złośliwa i wybuchowa. Nie lubi wygłupów na misji uważa za nieodpowiedzialne i nieprofesjonalne, umie wykonywać w szybkim tempie plan. Wobec innych jest bardzo tajemnicza, współpracownikami nie stara się być w jak najbliższej relacji. Mimo wszstkiego jakoś nadal chodzi głową chmurach. Zyskuje wilczy insktykt. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma średnie oczy w kolorze czerwonym, strasznie bladą cerę i kruczarne, falowane włosy które dosiegąją do łokci. Często zostawia jest rozpuszczone lub upleczone je w gruby warkocz. Jest średniego wzrostu, w dodatku jest szczupłą osobą. Posiada ostre rysy Normalnie Dziewczyna zaczesuje grzywkę na lewą stronę, zwykle ubiera białą koszulkę z wilkiem, granatową bluzę lub czarną skórzaną kurtkę i szare jeansowe spodnie albo czarne legginsy. Często nosi glany lub granatowe tamki, granatowo-czerwono-fieletowe dwa amulety marzeń służacę jako kolczyki i naszyjnik też amulet marzeń. Na nodze ma swoje miraculum- magiczną bransoletkę. Jako Sweet Revenge Po przemianie ma szare uszy, a do tego również szary strój gimnastyczny. Ma też doczepiany szary ogon z białą końcówką. Jej buty są szare glany, ma jasną-szarą maskę. Posiada czarne-szare-czerwone dwa amulety marzeń które służą jako kolczyki, na bioderach ma czerwony kołczan gdzie trzyma swoje łuki a na plecach łuk. Nastolatka ma czewone tęczówki i czarne włosy z krwistoczerwonymi pasemkami. Na swoim miraculum znajduje się 5 czerwonych koralików. Miraculum Dziewczyna posiada Miraculum Wilka. Jest to czarna bransoletka na nogę ozdobiona granatowymi koralikami zamieszkiwana przez kwami o imieniu Ravve. Po przemianie kamień staje się taki sam, z wyjątkiem koralików jest po 5 w kolorze czerwonym. Po pięciu minutach od użycia mocy Sofia wraca do swojej normalnej postaci. Kwami Kwami ma na imię Ravve, to mały, czarny stworek który wyglądem przypomna wilka. Ma czerwone oczy mu, z głowy wyrasta na środku mu długi czarne czułko. Żywi się serem gorgonzolą, kwami jest opanowane i spokojne. Ma trochę naturę złośliwą ale wspiera Sofię jak tylko może. Relacje Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka Jest pierwszym rówieśniczką poznanym przez Sofię w paryskiej szkole. Spotyka pierwszy raz w szkole w jej pierwszym dniu szkoły, Marinette dostrzegła ją jako nową uczenicę i przedstawiła się. Młoda Borka zaśmiała się z nazwiska drugiej, dziewczyny traktują się z dużym dystansem. Jednak mimo tego dziewczyny traktują się z szacunkiem. Biedronka nie przepada za Wilczycą ona za nią, Wilczyca uważa że wykorzystuje Czarnego Kota i jego uczucia. Biedronka że ona jest sługą Władcy Ciem chociaż to nieprawda, są sytuacje gdy muszą współpracować razem. Bohaterka w kropki jest lekko zazdrosna o nią i Kojota. Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Sofia spotyka Adriena w szkole, jak Marinette się jej przedstawiła. Dziewczyna traktuje go jak neutralnego znajomego ale też trochę wkurzającego ale lubi go, a on też traktuje ją jak ona jego. Wilczyca może zawdzięczać mu miraculum bo on jej podarował miraculum. Czarny Kot lubi ją a ona też, mogą na siebie liczyć na polu bitwy. Patryk Kováč/Kojot Na początku nie przepadali za sobą, pierwsze ich spotkanie było jeszcze Słowacji w zoo. Poznali swoje prawdziwe osoby ten sam dzień, o tej pory trenowali w opuszczonej fabryce. Po jakimś czasie stali przyjaciółmi, chłopak doradzał jej różnych sprawach. Kojot i Wilczyca tworzą duet Nocna Straż. ''Wspierają się i chętnie ze sobą rozmawiają choć są krótkie, słowowne wojny między nimi. Ada Kowalska/Tarpan Dziewczyny pierwsze spotkanie było w Białowiejskim Parku Narodowym. Nie zawiązały specjalnych relacji, ale łączy je podobny los. Mogą się pośmiać i pocieszyć. Tarpan i Wilczyca mają same relacje w prawdziwym życiu. Sofia ma nadzieję, że kiedyś ona i Klacz zostaną przyjaciółmi. W budowie~ Zdolności Dziewczyna ma talent w naukach ścisłych, zwłaszcza matematyki i fizyki. Również ma do języków obcych, umie płynie mówić między innymi: po polsku, czesku, francusku, niemiecku i litewsku. Ćwiczy też akrobatykę, jest bardzo giętka i zwinna, również taniec ćwiczy; od rock and roll, breakdance, taniec latynoamerykański , na nowoczesnym kończąc. Umie też sztuki walki to się przydaje w walce w akumą. Dziewczyna umie wywołać burze, pioruny i... grzmoty. Ma moc ciskania błyskawicami oraz moc ożywiania przedmiotów elektrycznych, np. kalkulatora, umie się przecieszczać za pomocą prądu. Włada kwintesencją, dobrze idzie jej walka wręcz. Poprawiają się jej umiejętności strzeleckie. Cytaty Jako Sofia Borka “''Nazywam się Sofia Gabriela Borka i pochodzę z Słowacji, bardziej Bardejov. '' — -Sofia “''Nie wiem, z nikim nie rozmawiałam. Ta klasa jest dla mnie zakmniętym klanem oprócz Ciebie.” — -Kawałek rozmowy Patryka i Gabrielli Jako Sweet Revenge Ciekawostki W plecaku oprócz książek nosi noktowizor, lornetkę, nóż, itp. Shippuje Ladynoir, Adrienette i Cholien. *Nosi zawsze gorgozolą i camembreat. *Ma 175 centymetrów wzrostu. *Miała pierwotnie nazywać Sophie Annabeth. *To druga wymyślona postać przez autorkę. *Imię jej kwami z słowa Revenge ''to imię oznacza słowo ''zemstę. *Kocha burze i pioruny i pająki. *Urodziła się 2 stycznia 2001 roku. *Jej wychowawczynią jest pani Mendeleiev. *Nałogowo ogląda Soy Lunę '', ''Damy i wieśniaczki i Kod Lyoko. *Jej nazwisko ''Borka ''jest nazwiskiem męskim a nie żeńskim. *Słowo Borka oznacza myśliwiec. *Jej pradziadek i dziadek byli myśliwicami. *Jest typową Alicją. *Jest Dżemożercą i Kanapkożercą. *Jest zakochana i o tym nie wie. FanFiction, których się pojawiła Czy wszystko się zmieni? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie